Thank You For Saving Me
by LittleMrsWhitlock
Summary: Bella is matted to Jasper instead of Edward. Edward attacks Bella in New Moon instead of Jasper. Bella  Vamp  goes to the south and guess who she meets? M for language
1. Prologue, Figuring Shit Out

**A/N Hey people on fanfiction that are bored enough to read my stories! Just so you know I am not abandoning my "fate has a twisted sense of humor" I just got bored with it for a while. Shout out to dolphinmama06 and Rath101 for giving me the idea that I will will work with! Stepine Meyer may be the creator and owner of the twilight universe but there is a dark side where Jasper and Bella are in love and soul mates, and that stalker Edward that watches Bella sleep never existed. Muhahahaha! BTW i am team Jasper/Izzy. Song fic to "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. here's a link to the video. Also I already have the next three chapters done and either when I get five reviews, three p.m.'s (only counts if it's 3 diffrent people!), 4 diffrent alerts or favs, or it's been three days 'till I update, I know it's mean but I just really need to boost of confidence and the word to get get around about my stories since I'm going threw a hard time right now. On with the story!**

**.com/watch?v=Aw8W6hYGZ0E&list=PL932B1AAB5F85CD3E&feature=plpp**

Bella's POV

Ouch! What was that? I look down to see a paper cut on my right index finger.

I quickly push my index finger to my thumb to stop the bleeding hopping to get rid of the blood.

No such luck because next thing I know is that Edward has his teeth clamped on my wrist and is sucking hungerly.

Wow is it just me or is their no air and the room is spinning?

The last thing I hear is Jasper, my love's scared and discouraged voice say one word. "No!"

_**If**__** I die young.**_

A few seconds have passed, my arm aches from lack of circulation. I struggle to open my eyes to see the face of the person who is slowly draining away my life force.

I finaly acomplish my task and stare into the red eyes of Edward Cullen. I try to scream and fight but it's no use, I am growing weak. I look at Jasper, the man who has always loved me, always cherished me, always did everything he could do to _protect me. _He is still trying to protect me now.

I can here his antagonized cries as he tries to stop his own brother from murdering me. His pleas of "NO! STOP, PLEASE! I LOVE HER! I NEED HER! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER! NO, NO, PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!"

It kills me, more than anything Edward or anyone could do to me to hear his cries of agony, anguish, hurt, and worst sheer, pure, and undialated torture.

**(A/N I thought about ending it here but decided not to, KEEP READING!)**

************ two days later ***************

I can't keep up with time, no the pain won't let me focus on anything but it. Not even for a split second.

Oh it really hurts now! The burn of the venom that has seeped into my now almost nonexistint blood stream hurts so much more than when James bit me. Oh no that was like a walk in the park compared to a tour thru hell.

How did they all go thru this torture?

The sensation of being burned from the inside is almost to much. All I want to do is give up and let death take me, but no I much power thru this inhumane torture so that I can be with my Jasper for all eternity. Yes Bella, keep thinking those happy thoughts!

I multitask my mind while thinking these thoughts and star to notice these little things like the feel of something stoft and plush under me, the floral essence hanging in the air (which is almost nonexistent, not that I need it or anything. I am turning into a vampire after all), or the soft murmering around me.

_**Bury me in satin, lay me down on a, bed of roses.**_

I feel myself being lowered into the ground I'm guessing?

That thought/question is answerd by a soft thud and the sound of a soft substince that smelled very earth-y being tossed on the top of my- well whatever I'm in.

Okay the pain is lessening now maybe that means that my change is almost over!

I can hear almost clearly now, I hear birds chirping, people walking, people sobbing, peo- wait a minute, why would I be near people! I thought Jasper said after my change I couldn't be near people, or I would hurt them!

Oh no I can't hurt peo- wait another minute if I was near people, people were sobbing, I'm in a tight space with a soft substince that smells like DIRT being poured on top of me,- OH NO!

I'm at a funeral, and not just any funeral.

**My**funeral.


	2. Freaking Out, Emmett Would Be PROUD!

**A/N Hey people on fanfiction that are bored enough to read my stories! Just so you know I am not abandoning my "fate has a twisted sense of humor" I just got bored with it for a while. Shout out to dolphinmama06 and Rath101 for giving me the idea that I will will work with! Stepine Meyer may be the creator and owner of the twilight universe but there is a dark side where Jasper and Bella are in love and soul mates, and that stalker Edward that watches Bella sleep never existed. Muhahahaha! BTW I am team Jasper/Izzy. Song fic to "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. here's a link to the video. Also I already have the next three chapters done and either when I get five reviews, three p.m.'s (only counts if it's 3 diffrent people!), 4 diffrent alerts or favs, or it's been three days 'till I update, I know it's mean but I just really need to boost of confidence and the word to get get around about my stories since I'm going through a hard time right now. On with the story!**

**.com/watch?v=Aw8W6hYGZ0E&list=PL932B1AAB5F85CD3E&feature=plpp**

Bella's POV

Okay, I'm offically freaking out and I mean really.

I must be fully buried now because 1) there's absoulutly NO air, 2) there is no more dirt being thrown on me, 3) there are no more voices around, well execpt that Bitch who started talking to me.

**Oh so I have a name now, THANKS! "That Bitch" how plesant, do you kiss your guy with that mouth? Oh wait never mind, I'm sorry.**

Ya, you should be, that shit hurt thank you very much!

**I know that, was mean.**

Will you shut up now?

**Nope. **

Well okay, can we change the conversation then please?

**Well... how 'bout them Giants?**

Okay how about you just shut up, Bitch?

**Hahaha your funny! Oh wait, your serious? Sorry your shit outta luck!**

Have I mentioned how much I hate you lately?

**Why yes, you have!**

Well I'm telling you again, I hate you!

**That's okay, I will just leave you and you can just be lonely.**

NO! WAIT!

**...**

Well there goes my only frien-, compan-, aquant-, the only other voi-, oh fuck it there goes my sanity.

Maybe I can test out my strength and try to dig my self outta here. Okay, one, two, THREE!

BAM! Oh Emmett would be so proud!

Well that worked out, aw the smell of sweet freshly cut grass, the feel of the caressing fingers of the wind, the sou- God damn, it just feels good to get out of that coffin!

Now where to go from here?

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I just am so damn tired! I went to this teen club last night and danced from the wee hours of 7p.m. to 2a.m. so I'm kinda pooped. Also sorry for the boring mood in this chapter in the next one though Bella meets two of my favorite vamps EVER! If anyone can guess who in a review I will p.m. you telling you that your a WINNER and you will get a fun teaser for the next chappie and one of my other stories of your choosing, so READ THEM!**

While your at it read these too,

**Highway to Hell **by the amazing **AnaMarieWest**!

**The God and Goddess of War** by the super awesome **Textcrazy2011**!

**Books of Love** by the lovely **RobsBaby!**

ENJOY! REVIEW! FAVORTE! NOW, GO!


	3. Meeting Two Awesome Vamps, Pain

**A/N Hey people on fanfiction that are bored enough to read my stories! Just so you know I am not abandoning my "fate has a twisted sense of humor" I just got bored with it for a while. Shout out to dolphinmama06 and Rath101 for giving me the idea that I will will work with! Stepine Meyer may be the creator and owner of the twilight universe but there is a dark side where Jasper and Bella are in love and soul mates, and that stalker Edward that watches Bella sleep never existed. Muhahahaha! BTW I am team Jasper/Izzy. Song fic to "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. here's a link to the video. Also I already have the next three chapters done and either when I get five reviews, three p.m.'s (only counts if it's 3 diffrent people!), 4 diffrent alerts or favs, or it's been three days 'till I update, I know it's mean but I just really need to boost of confidence and the word to get get around about my stories since I'm going threw a hard time right now. On with the story!**

As I ran I thought about my Jasper, I hope I find him soon. I really miss my mate. Maybe I will find him soon.

I can tell with my enhanced vision that I am about five miles from the Texas border, FINALLY! It feels like I've been running forever when in reality it's only been two days.

Why I'm running south, I don't know. All I know is that I feel like a part of me is waiting here, in Texas.

Okay I've officially lost it.

I sniff the air as I enter Texas, it smells of fresh cut grass, honeysuckle, and something I can't quite name, maybe something I smelled when I was human?

I continue running until I get to a house that, from my sense of smell can tell contains two vampires and that smell I couldn't quite place.

I decide to pay these vampires a visit, you never do know when you'll need allies after all. Damn, when did I start thinking stradiges? Oh well, never mind.

Just a second after I knock the door is opened by a SUPER gorgeous vampire "Hello," she said in a voice almost as beautiful as her.

"Hello, my human name is Isabella but I would like to be called Izzy now. I came here because I finished changing yesterday and smelled something here I thought I had smelled when human. Also I have this stange pulling in my chest that led me here, do you think you know why I feel this way?"

As I finished speaking a huge cheshire grin appeared on her face, "come inside," she said to me.

As I walked into her living room I took a sharp intake of air, this living room looks as if it was designed by Esme. ESME oh, I miss her SO MUCH!

I fall into the fetal possistion as the pain of missing my mother figure over takes me. As I think about my mother figure I think about my father figure, my stister figure, my brother figures, and most importantly my mate. Oh! It hurts to now have my mate!

This pain is unbearable! The excructating intensity is so overwhelming that I begin to dry sob.

"PETER! GET IN HERE I NEED HELP! I THINK IT'S HER! GO GET HIM! SHE NEEDS HIM **NOW**!" The woman screamed to who I guess is her mate. **Mate**. It hurts just to think the word.

"I'm comming Charlotte. One second, okay I have him were on our way!" I'm guessing her mate screamed back from about half a mile into the forest away

Then something amazing happened. The pain just went away. Thats right, the thing that had brought me to me just seconds ago simply **vanished**.

Amazed I look up to see the face of the one person I wanted most to see.

Jasper.

**A/N. Thank you cullenwhitlockhottie01 for pointing out Bella had not felt the mating pull yet, she also added my to BOTH her faves and alerts AND revied BOTH chapters, YOUR AWESOME, CHICK! You also helped me find a way for Bella to come find Peter and Charlotte, which BTW are the vampires I mentioned in the last chapter. Well I have to go visit my grandma, so see you later Chickee's!**


	4. Bella's funeral, Jasper POV

**A/N Hey people on fanfiction that are bored enough to read my stories! Just so you know I am not abandoning my "fate has a twisted sense of humor" I just got bored with it for a while. Shout out to dolphinmama06 and Rath101 for giving me the idea that I will will work with! Stepine Meyer may be the creator and owner of the twilight universe but there is a dark side where Jasper and Bella are in love and soul mates, and that stalker Edward that watches Bella sleep never existed. Muhahahaha! BTW I am team Jasper/Izzy. Song fic to "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. here's a link to the video. I really need to boost of confidence and the word to get get around about my stories so READ THEM! On with the story!**

Jasper POV (just before Bella's funeral)

Oh Bella, will you ever forgive me?

I feel as if my soul has been taken from me, leaving only a lifeless, soul-less, body for whats left of my mind to ocupy.

If only I could have gotten to Bella faster, if only I could have talked Alice out of the party idea, if only I could of saved her. A million questions but no answers.

Do I really have anything anymore? I mean I have no more sunshine in this god forsaken town, no more reasons to live, no more happyness to fill my boring eternal days, and no mate to love and cherish forever, starting three days after graduation. For we planed to change her directly following the ceremony.

As I stand and walk to the podium to read my eulogy for Bella I feel the venom tears that will never fall form in my eyes. Because after I finish reading these words, these _departing words_ Bella's casket would be lowered into the ground and it would be official.

My mate would be gone, gone forever. Leaving my to live out the rest of my eternal life grieving for her.

**A/N I tried and TRIED to write Jaspers eulogy but it allways either came out wrong or I cried just thinking about it, so just imagine his eulogy, OKAY? Thanks guys!**

As I fineshed my speech my speech was no more than a whisper, my vision was clouded by my never to be fallen tears, and all the people in the courtyard of the town cemetary's eyes were over flowing with their tears.

It's offical, I have to leave.

I cannot stay here and be crushed my my family's crushing emotions anymore, I decided.

After the service was over, condolences were all given, and cars all gone I went to each of my family members, gave them either a kiss on the cheek (Rosalie, Esme, and Alice) or a manly half hug, (Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett) I started running.

**/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/After running to Texas, 3 days later (just before Bella gets there)\:/:\:/:\:/:\:**

Peter and I had just finished hunting** (A/N I've decided to have Jasper convert back to hunting humans, he's WAY HOTTER with red eyes ;D) **when I was hit with such agony I fell to my knees, I could barely concentrate on anything enough to hear Peter and Char yelling to each other.

Peter had to help me up and we immediatly ran to the house and the first thought I had when I saw the beautiful source of these unbearable emotions was one word.

Bella.

**A/N Sorry for the wait guys! I am SO happy to see that so many people like my story, it makes me feel AWESOME! Shout out to **AnaMarieWest **for writing "Highway to Hell" which is my FAVE story right now and **cullenwhitlockhottie01 **(awesome pen name btw ;D) your review for chapter one made me LAUGH! PREACH IT SISTER!**

**Already working on Chapter 5 so it will be up in like tomorow or Wendsday. THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Meeting, Reaction To A Story

**A/N Hey people on fanfiction that are bored enough to read my stories! Just so you know I am not abandoning my "fate has a twisted sense of humor" I just got bored with it for a while. Shout out to dolphinmama06 and Rath101 for giving me the idea that I will will work with! Stepine Meyer may be the creator and owner of the twilight universe but there is a dark side where Jasper and Bella are in love and soul mates, and that stalker Edward that watches Bella sleep never existed. Muhahahaha! BTW I am team Jasper/Izzy. Song fic to "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. here's a link to the video. I really need to boost of confidence and the word to get around about my stories so READ THEM! On with the story!**

Bella POV

I'm dreaming, I have to be. That can't be Jasper, He's WAY to beautiful, wait a miniute it is Jasper but I just have super vision, AWESOME!

If my heart was still beating it would have stopped the way he said the next word. "Bella," just the way it rolled of his tounge had me running to him and throwing myself into his waiting arms.

"Oh Jasper! I missed you SO much! You have no idea how much I missed you! How do you know these people? Why are your eyes red? How did you end up in Texas? Oh none of that matters now. All that matters is that we're together again!"

As I finished talking Jaspers face showed love, confusion, and regret. Why would he be feeling regret? Okay now I'm confused.

"Bella it's now that I'm not exighted to see you but how are you not dead? Why are you a vampire? How did YOU end up here in my brother and sisters house and in my arms when I thought you were dead?"

Just then Peter decided to step in and call a meeting.

After we were all introduced and aquanted Jasper volenterd to speak first and anser my first and third questions by telling me his story.

As Jasper finished tell ing his story and what happend after I "died" I didn't know wheither to start dry sobbing again but for the pain my mate went thru or to run out the door and keep running until I found that Maria bitch and tesr her to shreds.

After a minute of my silent debating with myself I decided to do kinda both.

I stood from the couch I was seated on gave a nod to Jasper silently telling him I would be right back then I started running even further south.

I soon came across the scent of a few unfortunote human hikers and decided to have my first meal as a vampire.

After draining the couple I scratched up thair clothes and staged and animal atack.

After finishing I just started walking north at a human pace.

When I was about a mile and a half from the house I sat down and started to dry sob.

I dry sobbed for my mates pain, I sobbed for my family who were going thru un-nessasary grieving, I sobbed for my parents I would never see again, and I sobbed for a good sob, hopping it would take away all negative emotions not just my grief.

After I finished my sob fest I started back twards the house to spill my share to Jasper, Peter, and Char.

**A/N I know, I know short stupid chapter but I lack insparation at the moment. Next chapter will be Bella's story and Jaspers reactions (which may shock some people) in Jasper POV. I might not upday till Friday or Saturday this time because I want to get back into shape so I am going to the gym almost every day so less time for my to write, but I will try, I SWEAR! Love ya'll, BYE ;D!**


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys!

So, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but I want to start again!

Fisrst though I need to do somethings.

First I need to tell you something, I HAVE CHANGED! I've gone through SO much and almost everything about me is diffrent.

I have become darker, meaner, my writing styles have changed, and I have gotten older.

I want to begin a new story but also change my present stories, how I will do that is I will go and change those little summary things and then I'm going to go to my documents and change the chapters, they will still be the same stories but they will be altered some-what.

Also guys, one of the reasons I'm like never on here is cause I'm on QUIZAZZ! or "Quote-V" cause they changed the name and I would like you guys to go over to my page and read my shit and tell me what you think! And if you don't know what Quote-V is it's kinda like Fanfiction but it has quizzes and stories, also all the stories aren't based on books, though some are but most are original and stuff. I've started two stories and both are original.

Please go over and check out my stories! It would mean alot and I think you guys would like the layout just as much if not more than Fanfiction!

Okl guys thanks for reading, please review and PM me!

here's a link to my Quizazz (oops "Quote-V) page!

.com/TheBestKindOfRuined


End file.
